The present invention relates to electromechanical connectors for mounting integrated circuit packages to printed wire boards (PWB). More particularly, the invention relates to a resilient support for supporting an integrated circuit chip on a printed circuit board and interconnecting electrical circuits on a chip with circuits on the board.
Heretofore, leadless ceramic chip carriers (LCC's) that are exposed to harsh thermal cyclic environments and vibration exhibit a high failure rate. LCC reliability problems originate from LCC solder joint degradation and cracking that occurs over time from exposure to thermal cyclic environments and vibration. Further, failures develop as LCC solder joints undergo repeated stresses and strains induced by temperature cycling. Accumulated cyclic stresses and strains damage LCC solder joints, eventually leading to solder joint degradation and cracking. Ultimately, the failed solder joint connections cause electrical failures in the electronic system. As a result, there is a need for a compliant electrical interface between leadless chip carriers and printed circuit boards which is suitable for mass production using current surface mount technology.
The compliant S-leads of the present invention serve as an electrically conductive as well as a thermally conductive path between the LCC and the substrate. The S-leads serve as a mechanically compliant LCC to PWB substrate interface that withstands the damaging solder joint thermal stresses and vibration.